Elementals
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Elementals, it's a nice way of saying, "I'm a witch!" A Brief prequel/back story of the girls from my FF "The Elements Meet the Power."
1. Portia

Portia

Portia rolled over in her bed and looked at the time, it was four thirty in the morning. She smiled and jumped out of her bed. She grabbed her robe and ran down the hallway towards her sister's room. She knocked on the door a few times and waited for it to open. The door was jerked open to reveal a very pissed Valentina.

"What do you want this early in the morning?" asked Valentina.

"It's my birthday!" said Portia as she ran towards her parent's room.

Valentina shook her head as she grabbed her robe and followed her sister down the hall. Portia was already banging on the door when Valentina rounded the corner. The bedroom door opened to reveal a very tired looking man and vary worried woman.

"Is it really that time already?" asked the woman.

"Yes," said Valentina yawning.

Portia took off down the stairs and out the back door and looked up at the sky with a smile on her face. Her parents and her sister walked out on the back porch and watched her; Valentina looked like she could fall asleep standing there, their dad with angst, their mom with fear.

Valentina looked down at her watch, 4:45am, "Five more minutes."

Her mother glared at her and she sat down on a lawn chair and watched her sister. Her mother latched onto her husband watched.

Portia stood out in the yard looking up at the sky for a few minutes before she turned and looked at Valentina. Valentina looked down at her watched and shook her head.

"It is five-fifteen, Tia," said Valentina.

"WHAT?" said Portia.

"Nothing says that it would happen to everyone," said Valentina.

Relief swept over their parents as Portia slowly walked back to the house. She was mumbling under her breath. Her mom stopped in her tracks and watched; Portia was steaming, literally.

"Tia?" said her mom. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think? Once again Val gets everything and I get nothing," said Portia. "It's not fair. You always said that everyone has gotten it, and here I am powerless."

"That's because there was a need to the Elements," said her mother, fear slowly creeping back on her face.

"Well, it's NOT FAIR!" shouted Portia.

"PORTIA!" shouted her mother.

Portia was engulfed in fire. Her mother rushed forward but was stopped by their dad. Valentina stood up and walked over to her sister and stuck her hand out. A stream of water came out of her hand and slowly the fire around Portia died. Portia looked up at her sister, her eyes were as red as the fire and her hair was flying around her face.

The fire died out completely. Portia looked down at the ground and it was singed. Her mother let out a cry. Portia looked at her mother, she had fear and worry written all over her face. Portia stepped towards her but stopped when her mother cried out again.

Valentina walked up behind her sister and wrapped her arms around her. Valentina jerked her arms back at the hissing sound coming from Portia; she was steaming again. Valentina braced herself and placed her hands on Portia's shoulders again. Steam came up from Portia's shoulders, she had pain etched on her face but didn't tell her sister to let go. Slowly the steam died down.

"You've got to control yourself, Tia," said Valentina. "You get mad and you channel that inner fire. You have to be wary of everything now."

Portia nodded her head and walked back in the house, still mad at her mother.


	2. Xenia

Xenia

Portia was sitting on the back porch of her aunt's summer home. The door opened and Valentina stormed out on the porch. Val looked out into the Aegean Sea. Portia followed her gaze and saw a few guys out surfing. Portia got a smile on her face when the water started to get choppy. A large wave came up and crashed on one surfer. He surfaced and grabbed hold of his board and floated to the shore.

Portia saw her aunt walked to the door. She sighed and grabbed her sister's leg.s Steam erupted from the joining point at the sea calmed down. If looks could kill Portia would be stone cold dead, Valentina was seriously pissed.

"What did you do that for?" asked Valentina.

Portia pointed towards the door, their aunt was still standing there. Valentina had a guilty smile on her face and sat down in one of the chairs.

"So do you think Xe has _the power_?" chuckled Valentina.

"Who knows with this family," said Portia. "Watch this."

Portia stood up and walked over to the balcony. She smiled down at the gardener, who was about twenty. He smiled back up to her and went back to work. Portia winked at her sister and let out a sigh. Slowly it started to warm up. After ten minutes the gardener stopped and pulled his shirt off and went back to work.

Portia smiled and sat back down, "How's the view now?"

"Lovely," chuckled Val.

They all sat around the dinner table that night eating silently. No one had said anything about it being Xenia's birthday, no well wishes, nothing. Xenia looked up at the clock on the wall, it was 6:30pm. Her mother looked at the clock as well and sighed. They stood up from the table and walked outside into the garden. Their dad got up from the table and left the house. Portia shrugged her shoulders and walked up to the balcony, Valentina right behind her.

Both girls sat on the balcony and watched their cousin. Their aunt was sitting in the grass with a peaceful look on her face. The wind died down and the world around them became calm.

"Wonder what's going to hap-" started Valentina.

The rest of her sentence was drowned out by the wind picking up again. It blew their hair all over the place.s The furniture on the balcony started to slide across the floor. The looked down at their cousin she had a smile on her face.

"Guess we know what she is," chuckled Portia.

Valentina smiled as it started to rain. Portia started to steam and walked back in the house. _Three down, two to go,_ she thought watching her sister.


	3. Maddy

Maddy

"California is way too hot," said Maddy plopping done on the couch.

"I can fix that," said Portia.

The air around them started to cool off. Maddy smiled as the temperature dropped to a comfortable 75 . Valentina shook her head at her sister's actions.

"So do you think Jada and I will get the power?" asked Maddy out of the blue.

"Don't know," said Portia.

"Yeah, Tia had to force hers to the surface," laughed Valentina. "It's different with each person. I woke up and it was raining in my room, Tia got pissed as hell, and Xe just sat there."

Maddy shrugged her shoulders. Jada walked out on the porch and they started to talk about what they would do that night. After arguing and being rained into the house, thanks to Valentina, they decided a movie was best.

At six-thirty they all piled into Valentina's car and drove to the movie theatre. They walked into the building and spent another five minutes figuring out what movie to see. They had just gotten their popcorn when the building started to shake. A voice came over the intercom system.

"Everyone remain come, this is an earthquake. Please make your way to the nearest door frame or follow a staff member and they will direct you to a safe place, thank you."

All five girls walked over to a large doorframe and braced themselves. Maddy, who had been the most freaked had a calm wash over her face. Xenia tried to grab her arm as she walked out into the middle of the theatre. Slowly the building stopped shaking. Valentina ran forward and grabbed Maddy and pulled her into the theater.

"What the hell was that?" shouted Valentina "You can go out do that in public! You could've killed someone!"

"I stopped it, not started it!" shouted Maddy. "I just let go and it stopped."

All four girls looked at Maddy with astonishment. They decided to postpone the movie incase something else happened. They piled back into Val's car and drove back to Jada's house. Jada's mom rushed out of the house to make sure everyone was okay. They explained to her what had happened at the theatre. Jada's mom nodded her head and said she would call Maddy's mom in the morning.

Maddy smiled, as she got ready for bed that night.

"What the hell are you so happy about? If you get pissed you could destroy an entire city, or country," said Portia.

"Like that's any different from you. We've moved twice to 'faulty wiring'," said Valentina.

"Oh, you're one to talk. You flooded our neighborhood with a five day down pour because someone broke up with you!" said Portia.

"We get it," said Jada. "Our powers are dangerous if left unchecked.

" 'Our' powers?" asked Maddy looking at Jada. "Last I checked you didn't have any."

"Maddy!" said Portia.

"What?" said Maddy. "She was raining on my parade!"

"I'll rain on your parade, literally, if you do that again," said Valentina.

"Whatever," said Maddy.

"Let's just go to sleep," said Xenia.

"Deal," said Portia as the candles died out.


	4. Jada

Jada

The girls woke up the next morning to find out that the earthquake the night before had been a 6.5 on the Richter Scale. Maddy beamed as she sat down at the breakfast table and told her uncle about how she had stopped the earthquake. Portia rolled her eyes and ate her breakfast.

Maddy and Jada got into another argument at breakfast. Jada stormed out of the house and into the backyard. She walked over to the tree house and climbed up in it and shut the door. Xenia and Valentina glared at Maddy. Maddy huffed and walked out of the house and over to the tree house.

Maddy was halfway there when Jada screamed. Xenia, Valentina, and Portia came running out of the house. The reached the tree and looked up. The door was hanging down from the latch because it wasn't locked. But where they should've been able to see into the tree house they saw metal. Valentina climbed the makeshift steps to the hole in the floor.

"Jada?" shouted Valentina as she banged on the metal.

"Val! What's going on!" shouted Jada banging on the floor.

"What happened?" asked Valentina.

"I don't know. One second it was normal then next it is being covered in metal! Help me!" shouted Jada.

"I can melt it," said Portia.

"No, the whole thing is coated on the inside," said Maddy. "The windows are covered, too."

"Damn," said Portia.

"Jada, I need you to calm down," said her mom walking up.

"How am I supposed to calm down when I am trapped in this stupid tree!" shouted Jada.

"When you calm down the metal with go away. It's a defense mechanism!" shouted her mom.

Jada took a few deep breaths and willed herself to calm down. Slowly she heard the sound of metal start to creak. She opened her eyes to see the metal slide off the wall and pool on the floor at her feet. She looked over and saw the door to the tree house start to appear. As soon as the whole was big enough she climbed out and down the tree.

"What…" started Jada.

"You were hurt by what Maddy said, so you subconsciously built a wall around yourself and the wall formed in reality," said her mom. "I do it with your dad sometimes. I block him out of the bedroom so he has to sleep on the couch."

"Like all of us, you need to learn to control it," said Portia. "All though I think wreaking havoc sometimes can be fun."

"Figures you would say that," said Jada shaking her head.


	5. Three Years Later

Three years later

"Why do we have to go to a 'special' school?" asked Portia.

"Because Brian knows about us. He's been mom's friend for years. Mom said that he can help ya'll control your powers by teaching you discipline," said Valentina.

"That's something you are seriously lacking in," laughed Jada.

"Shut up," said Portia. "But why do we have to go to Oulu, Finnland?"

"Because there are very few people there. That way no one will question what is going on," said a man walking into the study. "You must be Portia."

Portia eyes the man as he walked closer. She didn't trust him, that was for sure. As he got closer she stood up and held out her hand. She smiled as he grabbed hold and grimiced.

"Tia, stop that. We don't need to take him to the ER with third degree burns," said Valentina.

"Val, I presume?" he said turning to face her.

"Yes, but I wont be going on this escerstion with yall," she smiled shaking his hand.

"Lucky," mumbled Portia.s

Val just looked at her sister as a pipe in the wall burst spraying her with water. Portia glared at her sister as the fire plave flared up and caught her pants on fire.

"GIRLS!" shouted their mother walking into the study. "Behave yourselves. Now fix the pipe with I talk with Mr. Martin."

Valentina sighed as the water stopped. Jada walked over and ran her had over the pipe and watched it reform. She nodded to Portia who stuck her hand over the plate and welded it to the existing pipe. Valentina let her concentration go and the water started to flow through the pipe again.

"She is still going to have to fix the wall," said Portia. "And you have control. Ha!"

"Bite me, flame girl," said Valentina.

"You're just mad that you didn't get the cool elements. You're freaking water for christ's sake! What's cool about that?" said Portia.

"I didn't choose it, it chose me. Same with you and Maddy and Jada," said Valentina. "We all could've been water, or metal, to fire, or whatever. There haven't been five Elementals since before Gran."

"She has a point, Tia," said Jada. "We should be lucky we each have a different power, that means we can control the world, economically speaking."

Everyone laughed at Jada's comment.

"Sometimes I wonder if you secretly want world domination," laughed Portia.

"She is a smart one then," said an old man walking into the study.

"Papa!" shouted all the girl as they ran to their grandfather.

"Now what's this I hear about world domination?" he chuckled sitting down in an arm chair.

"I was talking about controlling the world in an economic way," said Jada. "Kind of like Gran."

Their grandfather frowned for a minute before he smiled again, "Yeah, just like your Gran. Now girls I want you to becareful."

"What are you talking about?" asked Xenia.

"Not everyone is as they seem. You can't trust everybody," he said.

"SO is it okay if I say I don't trust Brian?" asked Portia.

"You don't trust most men," said Valentina.

"So," laughed Portia.

"Are you girls ready?" asked Portia's mom.

"Eh," they all replied.

Valentina, her mom, and her grandfather watched as the four girls and Brian climbed on a shuttle that would take them to the airport.


	6. Another Two Years

Two Years Later

The girls sat around in a cirlcle, Portia near the center of it, since she was all flames at the moment.

"He really pisses me off!" said Portia.

"We know. You're flames just got hotter, cool off a little. We don't wanna get burned," said Xenia.

"He just left us here and said 'Survive, I'll see you in a week'," said Portia. "So here we are huddled in a make shift metal house in the freezing cold."

"At least we have a house. The ground is warmer now than it was a week ago," said Maddy.

"That's beside the point. We could've died!" said Portia.

"But we didn't, so shut up!" said Xenia.

"Who was that Chase guy anyway?" asked Portia.

"I don't know, but he was adorable," said Jada.

"I don't trust him," said Portia. "There is just something about him that says…"

"He oozes power…I can tell," said Maddy. "I can tell he is a strong willed person."

"You've been too in touch with mother nature again, haven't you?" asked Jada laughing.

"Shut up. It helps calm me," said Maddy.

All four of them started laughing at the absurdity of the whole situation. They stopped when there was a banging on the outside of their 'fort'. Jada relaxed and a door opened up in the wall. Brian stepped into the room and took in the girls.

He had a slight frown on his face, that he wasn't doing a good job of hiding.

"What's wrong?" asked Jada.

"I just got word that there might be someone after the Elementals," said Brian.

"Elementals?" asked Maddy.

"Yeah, it's just a nice way of going 'I'm a witch!'" said Portia smiling.

Jada and Maddy tried to hold in their laughter, but failed. All three of them sat there laughing at Portia's horrible joke. Brian cleared his throat and they looked at him, Portia still giggling.

"We are headed to Ipswich," said Brian.

"Where the hell is that?" asked Portia.

"It's not far from Salem, Mass," said Xenia. "If you paid any attention when we were in lessons then you would know that."

"Eh, bite me," said Portia.

A stout wind blew through the 'fort' extinguishing Portia's flames.

"Bitch," said Portia reigniting herself.

"We don't have time for this. We leave in the morning," said Brian walking out of the 'fort'.

"Well I guess we have to get ride of 'Fort Pain-in-the-Ass', huh," said Portia.

"That's kind of sad," said Maddy.

"Yeah. It's was kind of like home," said Jada.

"You only say that cause you made it," said Xenia. "Me, I'm happy with getting back o civilization."

"Well, no one asked you," said Maddy.

"Come on. Ipswich is waiting for us!" said Jada as the fort started to dissolve.

All four girls laughed as they walked over to the pickup truck Brian was in.

"I've had ya'll enrolled in school while we are there," said Brian.

"As long as I don't have to go to some stupid school that I have to wear a uniform, I don't care where we go," said Portia.

"Spencer Academy," said Brian handing them the booklet on the school.

"Damn," said Porita as the truck pulled off.


	7. Scouting

All four girls followed Brian through the school to the Provost's office. He knocked on the door before they walked in.

"Ah, welcome," said an older gentleman from behind his desk. "I'm Provost Higgins."

The Provost shook the girls' hands and then Brian's.

"This is Xenia Carter, Portia Kellen, Jada Pearce, and Maddy Davidson," said Brian pointing to each girl in turn.

"Welcome to Spencer Academy. I'm sure you will enjoy Spencer. The secretary has your room assignments," said the Provost motioning to the door. "I have a few things I need to discuss with your guardian about his teaching position. Have a good day, ladies.

The girls said their good-byes and walked out of the office. They got their room assignments and moved everything into their respective rooms. They all met up in the quad to get a good tour of the school.

Portia sat on the bench as she people watched while she fiddled with her nails. She saw a blonde walk up to a gorgeous boy and link arms with him.

"What are you doing?" asked Jada.

"Scouting," said Portia.

"Cold enough for you?" asked Xenia.

"Eh," said Portia. "I'm comfortable."

Maddy and Portia laughed as they started walking around the school.

"I wonder how much havoc we are going to wreak on the school," Maddy.

"As much as I damn well please," laughed. "Now I saw a gorgeous boy with long hair walk this way and I am going to find him."

"Figures, you've got boys on the mind," laughed Maddy as they walked into the library.


End file.
